heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-13 Good Mark - Together Again
Evening in the Cave finds the Phantom and Rain in the sleeping quarters. He's got three tin cups out, and is watching the teapot on the warmer. The tea should be done, soon, though his thoughts aren't really on it. Rain had made "the" call to Mandrake, telling him to come to the Skull Cave--and to bring Devil. The Phantom's jaw sets, eyes narrowing behind the mask. It shouldn't have come to this, darn it. It should never have come anywhere near this. He still blames himself for it, and for good reason, according to him anyway. He taps fingers on his holsters, waiting for the sound of footsteps. The soft steps of Devil and Mandrake echo down the hallway, as the duo makes their way back to the cave. The Magician looks down towards, Devil his shoulders shrugging. "Sorry old, chap. Could have thought the hunting and tracking would have gone better." He lets out a sigh, "Ok, Devil...I'll let you do the talking...just try and not throw me under the old carnival bus, eh?" He smiles sadly to Devil as the pair continue to walk. While, Mandrake isn't sure what to expect in the Cave, there is one thing he is pretty sure will be the cave, The Phantom. A Phantom's whose companion Mandrake, borrowed. Rain looks as guilty as a bus full of nuns in Vegas. Really. She sits nearby, trying not to meld into the furniture. "I'm sorry," She looks between the two. "I should've thought this through, really." When the footsteps are heard, the Phantom turns toward the hallway expectantly. Devil leads the way since he can hear and smell where the others are, and when he sees the Ghost who Walks, his tail wags a little and he hurries a bit. The Phantom grins and crouches, hugging the wolf tightly around the neck. "Missed you, old boy," he murmurs, giving the wolf a hearty scritching of his neck fur, then he gets back to his feet and looks at Mandrake. For a moment, a long moment, he doesn't say anything. He just focuses those blank lenses at the Magician. Finally, he reaches into his belt and pulls out--a medallion. A familiar-looking one. It's got the Good Mark embedded in a Spanish doubloon. That gets tossed to Mandrake, and the Phantom says quietly, "He's all yours, now." Snatching the Spanish Doubloon out of the air cleanly, Mandrake never takes his gaze off of The Phantom. He idly flips the coin in his hand, his fingers tracing the coin giving the stage magician a pretty good idea what he is holding. The Magician eyes his friend, his face made of stone, except for his eyes. His eyes are filled with sorrow, as he stumbles over the one word question, he asks Kit. "How?" Rain is a quiet audience. She smiles as Phantom grins and hugs Devil. Awww. She smiles and waves to Devil. "Hey buddy, good to see you. Azzy kept your spot warm." Uh oh. "I'll pour tea for you two," She offers quietly, watching the two. The weight in the room is not unnoticed. "I put you both into this untenable situation," says the Phantom, bowing his head a little and looking away. "You both crossed a line when you even thought of taking Devil away..." A beat's pause, enough for his eyes to close behind the mask, noticeable by the way his eyebrows move above it. "But I put you both in that situation in the first place. If I hadn't, if I had been more concerned about the present and the future than the past--this would never have happened. I caused the problem, so I fixed it." That wasn't really an answer and he knows it, but it's the best one he has to give right now. And when Rain comes up with a cup of tea, he gives her a rather small smile, taking the cup with his left, reaching out to lightly squeeze her left bicep with his right. Holding up his hand, "To be honest, Rain had nothing to do with Devil. It was my plan, my responsibility." He motions off the tea, the mark still in his hand, and his other far too shaky to hold a tea cup, like a gentleman. Breathing in and out. "All she did was listen, in fact she tried..." He shakes his head. "But that doesn't matter, I did it. I.." He hangs his head. "I should have talked to you..." With his head still down, "Kit...I needed you." He lets out a sigh, his eyes drifting towards Devil, guilt washes over his features. "I just needed..." Shoulders slumping deeper down. "Devil always asked about you..." As if that makes it better somehow. Rain looks between the two. She smiles at Phantom as he takes the cup and gently squeezes her arm. She looks back to Mandrake and tilts her head. "I helped, whether or not you'll admit it," She points out. "What happened... happened. I'm sorry." She offers quietly. "I'm glad to see you both," She offers quietly. "I don't think anyone was really to blame. No one can see the future perfectly." "Nearly every Phantom has had to deal with a new situation," he says quietly, running his finger around the edge of the tin cup. "None of them could predict the future, but they all handled things better than I did--none of them put their friends in this kind of situation. Yes, what happened happened, but--I'm still sorry that it happened at all. You did need me, Mandrake, and I wasn't there for you. Not like I should have been. I'm sorry for that, old friend." He turns a bit to face the other man more direction, and he reaches out his right hand in a an offer of a handshake. He'll do better in the future; he has to. Taking the hand, Mandrake gives it a firm shake. He opens his mouth to say something, anything that would, would be something, but after a moment, he just shuts his jaw again, letting go after the handshake. He looks over towards Rain. "You are always of help, Rain." He smiles at her, nodding. "Never doubt that." He looks at Devil for a moment, nodding to the wolf before he looks over back at Kit. He shrugs his shoulders to his friend. "So, how, if any way did this fit in with the Huntress, is it the 8?" Unsure, whether to ask for more forgiveness or what to say, Mandrake does the old fall back plan, ask about business. Rain listens. She watches the two as they shake hands. She offers Mandrake some of the tea. She looks to Devil and will scritch him. Sorry, fuzzy dude. For now, talk of the 8 makes her curious, tilting her head. "I doubt you had much choice," She notes to Phantom. "But I'm glad you're all here and safe." As they can be when they're heroes, at any rate. "That I don't know," the Phantom says, looking around the sleeping quarters. Cramped and generally without anything to sit on, other than the cot. Well, he hadn't planned on using it as a meeting room. "I haven't been able to get in touch with Huntress for some time, now; I think she's laying low and switched phones again." He takes a sip of his tea and looks to Rain. "We all have a choice, even if it's between equally unpalatable options." A beat as he smiles just a little, then a thoughtful and curious look comes to his face. "Would you mind if we adjourned to your room upstairs? I believe it would be more comfortable for everyone and we can see what we can do about the future." Devil is content to lay on the cot nearby, watching and listening but generally staying out of it. He's still trying to understand what happened between these humans, and how it really involved him. From a lupine perspective, humans are confusing and odd creatures, even the ones he's known for most of his life. Taking the tea the second time it is offered, Mandrake smiles and nods to Rain. "Thank you." He grasps the cup in both hands, to prevent any shaking from occurring, manners be damn. His brow furrows at the mention of Huntress. "That sounds like her, but..." He takes sip. "She will contact us if she needs help..." He shrugs. "Life is just a bunch of choices..." He chuckles looking up and shrugging. "Upstairs is fine with me." Rain smiles and nods back to Mandrake. "No problem," She murmurs. She listens to talk about Huntress. The purple suited woman is still a mystery to her. She will reach over and scritch Devil. A nod to Phantom. Whatever is chosen, she seems fine. "Well, here's to better choices then. I'll bring Devil back a treat sometime," She looks to the wolf. A smile over to Phantom. "I'll try to bring a couple of chairs but I never know what kind." Devil thumps his tail once on the cot and gives Rain a canine smile when she scritches him again, and he leans up a little to nuzzle his head into her fingers. Scritches are always good things. Meanwhile, the Phantom grabs the teapot, gesturing for his companions to precede him. "After you two," he says, then will follow them through the halls. Devil eases from the cot and quietly pads after them, his yellow eyes flicking between the three of them in turn. Eventually they'll get to the stairs that leads up to what used to be more of a shopping area. A small store has been renovated, similar to what had been done for Mandrake, turned into more of a den, complete with bean bag chairs, some actual chairs, mismatched lamps, and so on. Rain will have the only key to the door--well, technically, the Phantom does have a second one, but it's only for security. The teapot will get set on a large wire spool that serves as an impromptu table, followed by his tin cup. "I don't know what, if anything, this has to do with the Eight," he says, getting right to business as Devil goes and curls up in a corner. "I do know that last night, this--man--was in Gotham, at a bar where he and two friends attempted to rape a young woman. I couldn't get many details, but the punchline is that he was sprung this morning--by a fancy, high-priced lawyer. I don't know what this has to do with the Eight, but I think it must have some connection." He leans on the "table, turning his head a little to look at Rain and Mandrake in turn. It feels good to be involved, to actually be a part of things again. Moving to head up and out, Mandrake continues to listen as he navigates the stairs, looking back down at Kit, he shrugs to his friend. "Gotham?" He asks for a moment. "Would I be able to get more answers? I can be very charming. With the 8 it is never clear what their game may be, but if the legends are true, there is something that they want. Or some one." He rubs his jaw. D'aw. Wolfie. Rain smiles back to Devil and will lead on towards the area he indicates. Rain did indeed bring in some furniture. There's even a couple of scented candles - but they aren't lit. It seems to be a reasonably comfortable den all in all. Rain smiles over to the two, though it fades as Phantom begins to explain his story. By the end of it, it's a frown. "It is Gotham, the corruption runs as deeply as the stones themselves. It may well be, though." "That's true," the Phantom says to Rain, "but the fact that it's a high-priced lawyer, one well out of this jerk's financial range, that got my attention." Looking to Mandrake next, he says, "You can try, but if you do, bring back-up. Rain, Huntress, or myself. I don't like you being out in the open unless it's truly necessary; so far, neither Rain nor Huntress nor myself have been true targets, not like you and that fake Huntress." He's about to say something else, then that proverbial light bulb clicks on over his head, and a sympathetic look comes to his features. Voice a touch softer, he asks, "And how's Lothar? You--haven't said anything about him lately..." Hopefully that just means the man is getting better and recovering well. Hopefully. Nodding his head, "This lawyer, he have a name?" Mandrake cocks an eyebrow. "Oh, I beg to differ. You were targeted with the Man with the Mark. Huntress targeted with the impostor." He looks at Rain. "Rain, could be targeted in ways beyond this mortal coil...She could be attacked on planes beyond our perception." He looks at Kit. "Lothar...is back home at my insistence. He needed to tell a very special women something, very important." His eyes twinkle. "Lothar is thick of body and head." Rain is quiet, listening. She glances between the two. "I should be okay. I haven't done much planewalking," She remarks. "So ... no worries." Handwave. She looks between the two. She tilts her head. Awww. There's a little smile at the last name. But she listens. "I didn't get the chance to ask," the Phantom remarks dryly to Mandrake, a hint of a smile at one corner of his mouth. Actually, Hero and I got pulled away to deal with something else before we could find out where the man's office was. That said, we haven't been targeted for death; yeah, I've been jerked around, the Huntress' life is being turned upside-down, and nothing's happened to Rain, yet, but--that's not the same as an attempt on our lives. I just want you to be careful, Leon." Standing erect, he retrieves his tin cup, so he can take another sip of his tea. Raising a finger, "Ah, my good man. You are forgetting, if they wanted me dead. I would have been dead. I do not believe the Fake Huntress goal was to kill me." He smiles. "She gave me far too many chances to live." He shrugs, "I am always *careful*, impulsive and reckless at times, yes...But I am always careful when I am being reckless and impulsive." He chuckles, "But I have the feeling on this board, I am a pawn...maybe a bishop." He chuckles. "Or a Rook. Yes, a Rook." He rubs his jaw, "This lawyer...he seems like a lead? No?" Rain tilts her head. She listens. She frowns. "I hope the Huntress isn't too stressed out. I may see if she wants any help or something, I guess..." She considers it. Rain sighs. "And it's okay. I'm effectively and legally homeless. I'm pretty unknown and it seems to be staying that way," She smiles wryly. She sips her own tea and looks to Mandrake. "Just be careful, I think..." "Legality isn't going to mean very much," the Phantom says to Rain, tapping the side of his cup. "When they find out you're connected to Mandrake--you'll become a target, too. And thinking of..." He turns his attention back to Mandrake. "Yes, you're careful--but that doesn't mean there won't be someone who's better. I just don't want you to end up like Lothar--or worse." He presses his lips together for a moment, then tries to get that thought out of his head by taking another sip of his tea. Nodding to Rain, "Perhaps, perhaps you are better known than you realize..." He shrugs again, his eyes lost in thought as he looks at Kit. "The bar..." He looks at the two, "She met me at a bar..." He looks at Rain. "They may be looking in to you." He then looks back at Kit. "There is always someone who is better..." He winces at Lothar's name being mentioned. "I'll be careful." Rain is quiet at that. Hmm. "That's okay. I'll be fine," She shrugs. She looks between the two. "I can lay low. I have here and I tend a garden and house part time. Nice mundane, quiet work." Beam. See? No problems. "I even got to visit Dr. Pym and get him some Danios for his research." Nothing too overt or odd! Internships! "But I'll be careful." She promises. "Alright, Rain, just--stay safe, okay?" says the Phantom, reaching out to grasp and lightly squeeze her shoulder. Looking to Mandrake, he says, "What else can you tell us about the Eight? Anything at all? Any small detail you may have forgotten?" He really doubts it, but it never hurts to ask. The more they know about their adversary, the better they can right back against them. Giving Rain a long glance, he nods his head. "Aye, ok. But be safe..." He gives Kit a flicker of his eyes, before pondering about the 8. "Hmmm...Gotham..." He ponders for a long moment. "It is rumored that each member of the 8 has their own stronghold and like an Octopus their tentacles slither out from each of these eight strongholds. Could Gotham be one of these strongholds?" Mandrake ponders for a moment. "There is one who has more answers, perhaps, but I doubt he would help, and if he would, I can not ask." At least her work seems safer than before. She smiles as the Phantom squeezes her shoulder gently. She will pat his hand and look between them. "You, too. I can heal you if you need me to," She remarks. "And I would be shocked if there weren't some presence, unless some other thing revels in the corruption in Gotham," She notes quietly. After all, bacteria do keep foreign germs out... Turning his hand, the Phantom takes Rain's and holds it, giving it a squeeze. "I'm inclined to agree with Rain, but then again, maybe it's just--Gotham," he says, shaking his head. "Anyway, who is it who would have more answers? We can find a way to get his help, if it comes down to it." Another sip of tea taken as he focuses the blank lenses on Mandrake, brows knitting in thought. They could use all the help they can get, especially as this mess doesn't seem to be ending any time soon. Pain radiates behind Mandrake's eyes, shrugging his shoulders at the Phantom. "I see your Mask is on..." He smiles to Kit. "A wise precaution my friend." He looks at Rain for a moment, her eyes exposed. He looks back at Kit, taking a long gulp of tea. "Y'all can find a way to get his help perhaps, but last time, I spoke to him. He made his intentions clear to me, all he needed was to peer into my eyes." Mandrake pauses as he sips his tea again. "My former Master, is considered the foremost expect on the 8." He doesn't bother correcting the word Master, for Theron was his Master, his Mentor, a near father figure...the look of disappointment in Theron's eyes when he ordered Mandrake to leave still haunts the Magician from time to time. A rueful smile crosses Mandrake's smile. "As you may have guessed, I am not always the best pupil." Poor Phantom and Kit. She squeezes his hand back. "It's hard to say. We'll keep our eyes open," She promises. "I tend to keep to the humbler part of town," She wrinkles her nose. "Would sunglasses or a mask stop them?" She tilts her head. And she doesn't correct the term Master either. It's not an unusual arrangement when it comes to magic. She frowns, though, looking sympathetic. "I am sure you are fine. You've always been really clever and talented. Just ... maybe not the way they hoped. You found a different path." So there. Sigh. "Most of us weren't the best students," the Phantom points out, a small but somewhat mirthless smile coming to his lips. "Though I think Rain's right--your talents and skills just--came out a different way. I've known you for quite a few years now, remember." A brow arches in a bit of humor, and he finishes his tea then sets the cup on the "table". "The important thing is what we can do now--starting with seeing if we can contact this former Master of yours. If he knows anything more about the eight, we need to know it." A beat's pause, then he tilts his head a little. "Do you know how to contact him?" he asks, half-wishing he'd thought to ask that before. Smiling at Rain, "Most kind Rain." He bows his head to her in gratitude. "A Magician always likes to hear that his tricks are enjoyed. But yes, some mirrored sunglasses or a mask can protect one's eyes. Make sure the sunglasses are perfectly tinted. Not a speck of eye...it only takes a glimmer." Looking over at Kit. "It has been a few years now, hasn't it?" He chuckles. "Luckily one of us is aging gracefully...and one of us has a dashing mustache." He gives Kit a wink, before turning serious again. "He usually summons me." He looks at Rain for backup. "With a thought..." He lets out a sigh. "But he should be in the College of Magic, in the Himalayas, if you are still bent on going. As I said, I doubt he will help. His thoughts are often not on this plane, but generally on the other more dynamic planes." Rain looks to Phantom and glances between the two. "That's probably true. And I only know a couple of people who can really go into other planes. I'm barely learning to meditate, myself," She admits. She smiles back to Mandrake. "No problem, that's really kind of you to say. But it is true," She points out. "I guess I can get some sunglasses," She considers. Wouldn't be hard. Dark sunglasses are popular. She quirks a smile at Mandrake's joke. "Um. Hmmm..." She taps her chin. College of Magic, huh. "I see." That makes the Phantom press his lips together again. After a moment, he says, "Unfortunately, I don't know anyone who can contact him on--another plane. If you can't, Rain, then I don't know what else to do." He gives her hand another squeeze, as much to draw comfort for himself as to give it to her. "If we can't figure out how to contact him, what do you two think the best plan of action would be now?" He looks at each of them in turn, planting his right fist on the "table" so he can lean on it. "Rain, it takes a long time to get there sometimes. My Master has spent hundreds of years getting to where he is, I have ever confidence you too will get there." Mandrake looks over Rain as he guesses at the thoughts that cross her mind. "The College of Magic has an open enrollment..." He offers casually, before looking at Phantom. "A trap, to lure them out. The eight would never stand for being mocked openly." He chuckles. "Vanity and Ego are the downfalls of most villainous men, women, cats, and strange creatures from far off worlds." Rain tilts her head. She returns the little hand squeeze and listens. For her part, she wrinkles her nose. "Well. If I live that long." She's not so sure her lifespan is enhanced in any way. She smiles faintly. "I see... I already have one degree, but... maybe part time..." She considers it. "And cats are cute enough to get away with it," She notes. See also: Azzy. Poor critter. She for her part, is thoughtful. "You might want to look into that College anyway," the Phantom remarks to Rain, arching a brow as he looks at her, a small smile reappearing. "Even if you don't live for centuries, you'd learn a lot, and be safe while you were at it." What's safer than a large group of magic-users clustered together? Especially when enough of them are so highly skilled. "That said, back to the matter at hand, I think a trap might be a good idea. I just hope we can do it. I have a feeling that these people have an incredible amount of resources; I still have to go through Guran for most things, so I'm nearly cut off." Looking between Kit and Rain, he lets out a sigh as he reaches into his jacket retrieving a small crystal fashioned into the center piece of a rope necklace. He offers it to Rain. "According to legend, one can contact the College of Magic through this. Never could get the thing to light up...If it even lights up...It might vibrate. Never got it to that either..." He smiles warmly, "But Kit is right, it is a very safe place for Magic users, plus they may be able to help provide some guidance, should you ever need any?" "But a trap...well, all that needs is a bright, vibrant burst. Something gaudy and distracting." He smiles at the pair. "Flashy, obnoxious and sure to attract all kinds of attention." He shrugs. "Like Lighting a giant 8 in Gotham City?" Rain looks to Kit. "Well, depends on if I stay there full time. I don't think I could," She admits. She looks between the two. She watches Mandrake and peers at the necklace. She looks uncertain. "I am not sure. I'd feel like I'm stealing your goal. I wish I could share my power with you," She remarks. She rubs the back of her head. "I'll go with what you guys would like..." But she's not so sure on this trip away thing. Pushing off from the "table", the Phantom holds up his right hand, keeping her hand in his left. "That, my love, is your choice and yours alone. I don't know enough about magic; the Phantom has encountered plenty of magic-users over the centuries, but that doesn't mean I understand it." A beat as he looks to Mandrake then back to Rain. "If you think it's something you can do, something you should do, go for it. I'll support you either way. If you don't want to, that's fine; we can go ahead with Mandrake's idea to light Gotham up like a Christmas tree." It does seem like a good idea, and he trusts Mandrake enough to know what would really get the Eight's goat. Continuing to offer the necklace to Rain, Mandrake smiles at her, "My good friend, it is a goal I no longer have, nor have I had for a while." He laughs. "These events have more clearly shown me where my true path lies..." His hand is firm as the necklace dangles. "I know you could share if you could Rain, but I am good with where I am, and who I am. I just...can't be there...not yet at least. My time with Devil was most enlightening." He looks at her. "If you do not want it now, I will hold it for you, for when you feel you are ready." He shrugs. "As for the 8, I know exactly what might get their attention..." Rain nods at Phantom. "We'll see." She murmurs. Rain carefully accepts Mandrake's necklace. Se furrows her eyebrows. "Well. Maybe if you spend time around us, magic does rub off sometimes. At least, my magic. I haven't any talent with card tricks," She notes. "And I am glad it was enlightening. Thank you." There's some guilt at accepting it though, as she peers into it. After giving Rain's hand another squeeze, the Phantom quietly says, "Just do what you feel you can and should do. Nothing more, nothing less." He gives her a small but encouraging smile, then looks to Mandrake. "I'm also glad it was an enlightening experience, really, and I hope you've got some enlightenment to spare. You said you know what might get their attention, so please share with the rest of the class. Anything we can do to get to them, we should consider." Smiling as Rain takes the necklace from Mandrake, the Magician momentarily seems relieved, a small sound materializes in his skull, giving the Magician something else to think about. "Ohhhh! It might indeed! Magic is a fickle thing. As for cards, they can sense fear. Clear your mind of fear, and the tricks will soon follow." He smiles. "I'll teach you the double lift some time. Comes in handy when taming an ambitious card." Smiling at Kit. "Now, now. You never rush a trick. But needless to say, Flaunting the number 8 enough times, will gather them like moths to the light." He doffs his hat to the pair, "Now, if you two would excuse me, I am needed; a Bridge Game at the Tennis Club. Turns out this lovely little old lady needed a fourth." He smiles. "I hear we may play a penny a point, should be a raucous good time." He smiles at Kit. "Never know what will happen when you stop purse snatchers for a week straight!" He waves to the pair as he shuffles off! Rain smiles back. She nods. Yes! She hopes her powers will rub off. Even a small spell... She waves to Mandrake. "Be safe. Okay?" She tilts her head. She seems amused by the idea of Mandrake playing cards with little old ladies. She seems hopeful again, that her powers will rub off. In time, perhaps. She looks back to the Phantom. "Just be careful rustling the bushes. Sometimes, there are snakes." She squeezes his hand back. "A part of my heart feels heavy that I have something Mandrake should have had." It pains her. "Hey, I survived a tiger attack; snakes shouldn't be a problem," the Phantom points out, tilting his head a little and lifting his brows in humor. She's seen the scars to prove it, too; that the tiger's claws missed anything vital enough to kill him is almost ludicrous. "As for Mandrake--don't think that you have something he can't. You have something he doesn't yet. There's a difference." Smiling at her more warmly, he goes to cup her cheek with his right hand, stroking it lightly with his thumb. "Like you more or less said--everyone has a different path to walk. Sometimes that path isn't easy, but sometimes it shouldn't be." A beat as his brows furrow in thought. "Did Mandrake or I ever tell you how we met?" Pout. Rain smiles at that and she tilts her head. "Yeah. I think I like that. We'll be around him lots," So the magic activates! She seems amused and worried by the tiger story. "And I think you're right," She smiles at him and leans into his hand. "I'm lucky to be around you two," She admits. "And nope, I bet it's quite a story though," She grins a little, watching him. "It is, but not the way you think," replies the Phantom, quietly out of a bit of sadness. Still, the smile stays on his face, even if that sadness has leeched into it. "I can let you read my Chronicle on it later, but--seven years ago, my father died. I still remember the sound of Hero's hoof-beats thundering through the Skull Cave, his whinnying in alarm..." He turns his head a little, though keeps his right hand on her cheek, his left hand in her right. "Mmm. I took the mantle of the Phantom that night, swore the Oath of the Skull with Guran and the Bandar villagers looking on--and immediately forgot what the Oath was supposed to mean. I sought vengeance, Rain, not punishment. There really is a difference, and I knew it then--I just didn't care." His hand falls from her cheek, fingertips dragging just lightly, so he can cup his chin and stroke it in thought. "I tracked the ones responsible for it--the Sky Band, a group of female bandits who still hold to airborne piracy. Around this time, Mandrake was sent by his mentor out into the world, after me, it turns out. He and I met up and eventually tracked the woman down who murdered my father--and I had my gun to her head, thinking only of seeing my father slumped in Hero's saddle; all I wanted to do was pull the trigger." A beat, lips pressing together momentarily, then he continues with, "It was Mandrake who reminded me of what the Oath truly meant. He stopped me from making a mistake I'd have regretted for the rest of my life." He looks back to her, then, reaching his hand out to take her other hand, so he can give both a squeeze. He's stronger than he thinks he is; just because he doesn't have your magic yet, don't feel bad for him. He's made of sterner stuff than I think even he realizes." Rain looks over to Phantom. She frowns at the sadness. "I'm sorry..." She replies quietly. "It sounds like a hard life," She remarks quietly, squeezing his hands back. "I feel a little guilty. But I suppose you're right," She considers it. She listens to the story, a quiet, intent audience. She watches his mask, almost as if she were looking at him without it. She takes a deep breath. "Well." She is at a loss for words for a long moment. She takes a deep breath. "I - will just check this college out. As best as I can. I don't have a lot of supernal power..." "Couldn't hurt," says the Phantom, smiling at her again. "I doubt they'll really have some kind of power-related entrance exam. Even if so, I'm sure Mandrake could help. After all, he studied there, so he'd know about it." He gives both her hands a squeeze, then takes his right hand from her to retrieve the teapot and silently offer her some more tea before pouring some for himself. Rain smiles back. "I don't know. I never assume." She did get booted out of the Easy Bake Coven. But on the other hand, she did shuck her fate to remain mundane... She takes a deep breath. "Yeah. It just felt a bit weird." To take another's dream up. She squeezes his hands back and smiles. "Sure, that'd be awesome. How are you feeling, by the way?" She asks quietly, perhaps concerned. "I'm--alright, I think," says the Phantom, setting the teapot down and reaching for his cup. "I'm just--trying to think about the present and future a bit more." A beat as he lifts his cup, then he arches a brow and adopts a small and quirked smile. "'Sides--feels good to be involved again." It's annoying as heck when one wants to help, but can't. Especially when one can't because of self-imposed restrictions. "Feels good work with you and Mandrake again. I missed you." That's said a bit quieter, then he takes a sip of his tea. Rain nods at that. She watches him quietly. "That's a good start. A lot of people have to learn that," She notes quietly. Likely herself, to a point as well. She smiles back as he does and nods. "Yeah..." Helplessness and frustration can be positively infuriating at best. "We missed you, too," She's pretty sure Mandrake did, too. At any rate. "I am glad to see you as your usual self." Smile. "Taser ant shenanigans and all." An odd sense of humor, but she really does seem happy the worst of it is passing by. "Heh, Taser ants," the Phantom says, the smile widening. "Man, that was--something." He clucks his tongue at the memory of those giant ants. That really was something, alright. "Anyway, at least now we can hopefully get things back to normal, and see about taking these people down. I'm going to try and meet up with Huntress later tomorrow, see if she has any news, let her know what's going on. She needs to be kept in the loop, too." Especially since she's been getting some of the worst of the nonsense lately. Rain smiles as his widens. "It was." She nods. "And you were very kind to them," She notes. She takes a deep breath. "That sounds good. I hope she's doing alright now," She replies. She looks thoughtful. "Let me know if you need any help getting in touch with her. For now, I'll try out that Magic school business and keep to my quiet jobs." "Sounds like a good idea," replies the Phantom, giving a single nod before lifting his cup again. "I'll see what I can find out; I know she wanted to go back to Gotham, so I can look through a few haunts, and Devil can help track her down. Barring that, I'll ask you to freak her out with your voice-from-nowhere routine." The same one that he still remembers surprising him when it came out of nowhere however long ago that was. He grins, there, and takes another sip of the tea. Rain sips her tea and nods. "Okay. And um, I don't know... she seems like it might be unwise to startle her." She smiles. "But she seems nice." She looks thoughtful. "And I think I owe Devil a treat, anyway," She notes. Poor Devil. And yes, the Phantom Phone! Sort of. Rain seems to be very careful with the voice routine. "But you know her haunts better than I do." "I think he'd like that, but as for Huntress--we'll figure it out," says the Phantom, looking down into his tea. "One way or another, we'll get everything sorted out." With any luck, they can make the number of pieces they'll have to pick up after the fact few. He's not really counting on that, though, not with the way things have gone so far. Rain nods at that. She smiles. "Yes. It'll be fine," She will reach a free hand over to pat Phantom on the shoulder. She seems to have faith in him, watching him quietly. "For now, I think we can enjoy our evening." Bath and all. The conversation winds down, like a warm sunset or a trail walked along over an afternoon. When she touches his shoulder, the Phantom sets his tin cup down to cover her hand with his. "I--think we can enjoy the evening, too," he replies quietly, lowering his head a little. It's nice to be reminded of what he has, really. Nice to be reminded of /who/ he has. "Thank you, again--for everything," he tells, her, then goes walk with her out of the room to see about letting them both think about other, better things for a few hours. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs